


Tumblr Helped Me Meet My Life Partner

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidentally Time Travel, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel/Demon Hybrids, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hybrids, Inspired By Tumblr, Monster School, Nice Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Romance, Shyness, Student Lucifer, Teenagers, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy blamed the internet. More specifically Tumblr. If it hadn't had popped up that post Like if You Love God, Scroll Down if You Love Satan, none of this would've happened!</p><p>1. She would still be the Valedictorian in her school as a sophomore.</p><p>2. She would still be in the council.</p><p>3. Her father wouldn't be furious/disappointed about her choice in a life partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Helped Me Meet My Life Partner

Yancy glanced up at the clock as it struck 11:30 PM, she had an exam on Tuesday & Wednesday; the CAHSEE all sophomores had to take in high school. And her insomnia wasn't helping, she groaned from her place on the bed & sat up, unplugging her laptop & setting it gingerly on her lap.

"Tumblr & music, here I come." Yancy sighed to herself & turned on her computer. She logged onto her account, x_AngelicDemons_x, her blog mainly about music, to cool little stories she shared about ongoing battles between angels & demons. She slipped in her earphones & _Latch_ by Sam Smith, the acoustic, played softly in her mind as she scrolled through her newsfeed.

_Half Hour Later_

The clocked chimed 12 in the morning & Yancy was still wide awake. She still hunched over her laptop & scrolling through things about angels & demons, how they fascinated her.

"Ugh, these post again?" She said displeased at the like for God, scroll down for Satan. "This shit is stupid." Yancy muttered & scrolled down, ignoring it completely as she snorted & rolled her eyes.

_Two Hours Later_

Finally, Yancy felt her eyelids grow heavy, & she shut off her laptop & music.

"Ahh, not a bad way to spend a Monday morning." She sighed to herself. Yancy glanced to her clock that read 2 AM, she smiled to herself, & closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Mmm, you're the one who loves me eh?" The lord of hell said as he peered down at the teen girl, "You're barely even sixteen, yet you love me? How odd..." Lucifer trailed off, & he lightly ran his fingers through her short, dark brown hair. She rolled over at the touch before settling once more. He smiled down at her, & pulled up her blankets to cover her. "Sweet dreams Yancy." Lucifer murmured before vanishing from her bedroom.


End file.
